Nessun Dorma
by thelasttimelady101
Summary: The Doctor was well aware of why she was known as the ice princess, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ten/Rose. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based off of the opera, Turandot. Everyone is human. I know this chapter is short, but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as ****I can.  
**

The Doctor had finally done it. He had finally escaped from his rigid family that ruled over the kingdom of Gallifrey. He had always thought about leaving, about running away, but could never bring himself to abandon his duties as prince. However, when his family attempted to set him up the ambitious Reinette, he knew he had to leave. Yes, Reinette would make a great queen of Gallifrey, because that was the only thing she wanted. She wanted power and the Doctor knew he could never learn to love her.

So the night his parents announced their intentions for him to marry the courtesan, he snuck out of the palace on his beloved horse, who he named Tardis, and rode into the night. It was just approaching dawn when he reached the outside of the kingdom that he recognized from his rigid studies as Vitex. Entering the gates, he was surprised by the emptiness of the streets. He was beginning to become worried that something was wrong, when he heard the noises of people coming from further into the kingdom.

The Doctor followed the noise to the crowd that appeared to be gathered in the large kingdom square. He wandered into the crowd, trying to get a better view of what was occurring.

"What's going on?" He asked the woman beside him, looking towards the large platform ahead of him, where a man with his arms tied behind his back stood.

"Prince Michael has failed. He is about to be beheaded," the woman said, looking up at the man, Michael, with tears in her eyes, "He's the fifth man who has been beheaded!"

"What? What has he failed? And how could it be that bad that he must be beheaded?" The Doctor replied, horrified.

"Oh, dear, are you not from around here?" The woman replied kindly. At the Doctor's nod she continued, "I'm Sarah Jane."

"I'm the Doctor."

Sarah Jane looked at him curiously, as if she wanted to ask him about his name, but resisted. Instead, she said "Here in Vitex it has been declared by royal decree that any man who wishes to wed Princess Rose must answer her three riddles. If he fails, he will be beheaded."

"Beheaded! I can hardly believe anyone, princess or not, would be worth losing their head over," The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Love, you obviously have not seen the princess yet. Many say that one glance at the princess and her beauty causes any man to lose his head anyway, by the love he feels for her. Frankly, I'm surprised there aren't more men who insist on answering the riddles."

Before the Doctor could reply, the procession of trumpets began to play, signalling the arrival of the royal family. First, the king and queen came forth. The king, a ginger, the Doctor jealously noted, came forward to the platform, with the queen by his side. The queen was dressed in an ornate pink dress that was adorned with jewels.

"That's King Peter and Queen Jacqueline," Sarah Jane whispered to the Doctor, and the cheering crowd fell silent.

For walking up to the platform to stand beside the King and Queen, was the princess. The crowd stayed silent for a few moments just to stare. The girl was blonde, with a silver tiara placed upon her head. Her dress, a light blue one, was elegant and much more simple than her mother's, but not certainly plain. The Doctor could do nothing but stare along with the crowd, captivated by her. She was beautiful, but that was not what drew him in. No, he was captivated by her eyes. They were hazel, ones that if anyone else's, the Doctor suspected, would be warm and inviting. But such was not the case with Princess Rose. Her eyes were empty, almost cold. But still, they were what intrigued him and he wanted to know what had happened to her that would cause her eyes to be so empty and unfeeling. Instantly, he knew that he was enamored. He knew that he too, had as good as lost his head like the other suitors. Because he wanted her and he would do anything for her.

The Doctor was shaken from his thoughts by the king, who announced, "Citizens, we have gathered here today to witness the execution of Michael Smith. I know many of you protest another death like this but, unfortunately, he knew full well that this would be his fate should he not answer Princess Rose's riddles. And now he must honor his deal with the princess. We must execute him."

Suddenly, a girl behind the Doctor, rushed forward, crying out. Sarah Jane grabbed her before she could go any further and pulled her back.

"Martha, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him now," Sarah Jane told the younger girl.

"But Sarah Jane, this should have never happened! I warned him not to ring the bell to accept the riddles and try to marry her! But he wouldn't listen," Martha sobbed.

Martha let out a loud cry as Prince Michael was beheaded and the rest of the crowd cried out with her.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," the Doctor told the girl, who looked up at him, noticing him for the first time.

"Do you really think so?" the girl whispered, staring up at him.

"Of course," The Doctor replied, smiling, his grin broadening when he saw her small smile, "No other man will die by the hands of this decree!"

"Doctor, how do you know that?" Sarah Jane asked, even though she already suspected she knew the answer. She had seen the look in his eyes when he saw Princess Rose for the first time. It was the look the all of the other suitors, including Mickey had.

"I have the perfect solution!" the Doctor said, excitedly, "I shall answer the three riddles and marry Princess Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that Rose is not portrayed in the best of light right now, but later on it will be revealed why. I also added links to what Rose and Jackie's dresses looked like in the first chapter and hope to do the same with future chapters. Again, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but I know I won't have a chance to tomorrow.**

_Previously:_

_"I have the perfect solution!" the Doctor said, excitedly, "I shall answer the three riddles and marry Princess Rose!"_

"What? Doctor, absolutely not!" Sarah Jane said quickly. "You musn't! You'll be killed!"

"Come on, Sarah! Have some faith in me," the Doctor replied, unfazed by the worried glances both Sarah Jane and Martha threw at him.

"Doctor, please!" Martha begged him. "Please, just wait a little while and think about what you're about to do!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I want and you two will not convince me otherwise," the Doctor told the two. "But if you two are that worried, I'll wait 3 weeks before I ring the bell and declare myself a suitor to Princess Rose. I'll be spending the rest of my life with her, so what's a few more weeks!"

Both Martha and Sarah Jane quickly nodded, hoping they could convince him to rethink his plan in the meantime.

From that moment on, Sarah Jane and Martha tried to persuade the Doctor not to try to marry the princess, but could not succeed. Sarah Jane grew increasingly fond of the younger man, who she could not help but feel protective towards. She had even let him stay in her spare bedroom. She really did not want to see him die such a horrible death. And Martha didn't either, but for entirely different reasons. Martha was fascinated by the Doctor who rarely stopped talking and his bright mood never wavered. Even though Michael, who had been a very good friend that could have turned into something more, had only just died, Martha couldn't help her increasing infatuation with the Doctor.

Because of this, Martha did not tell the Doctor that she used to be quite good friends with the object of his desires. She and Princess Rose had grown up together, until Martha's parents separated and she chose to live with her mother, who lived farther away from the castle. She knew that if she gave the Doctor this information, he would try to persuade her to get him into the castle to see the princess. So for the next three weeks, Martha kept quiet about her connections with Rose in hopes the Doctor would get over his fascination with the young princess.

But neither Martha nor Sarah Jane succeeded in having the Doctor give up his plan to marry the princess. Exactly three weeks later, the Doctor rushed out of Sarah Jane's home before she could awake and ran to the center. Once there, he hopped up on the platform and rang the bell three times. The loud rings echoed throughout the kingdom, awakening Sarah Jane and Martha, along with the rest of the kingdom.

Slowly, the citizens made their way towards the Doctor, curious to see who would try to court the Princess so soon after the death of Michael. Many whispered and pointed to him, confused by who exactly he was. Many of them had not seen him in the past three weeks and were wondering if this man had any idea of the trouble he had just gotten himself into.

Both Sarah Jane and Martha surged through the crowd and up the platform to the Doctor.

"Doctor! What have you done?" Martha cried out, "Princess Rose is as cold as ice. She will never see how special you are and if you fail she will not spare your life!"

"Martha, how could you say something like that about someone you've never met! Yes, Princess Rose did seem a bit cold three weeks ago, but maybe she was just trying to hide her disappoint that Michael did not pass the test," The Doctor told her, appalled that Martha, who was becoming his close friend, would say something so cruel about the princess.

"Doctor, I know Rose," Martha said, not meeting the Doctor's eyes, "She was my friend."

The Doctor stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly, his voice filled with hurt. "You could've helped me. You could've have gotten her to meet me."

"Doctor, I was helping you by not letting you see her. She's dangerous for you. She was dangerous for Michael and all the other men who wanted her. She'll only bring about your death." Martha said desperately.

"Martha, how could you say something like that about your friend?"

"She's not my friend anymore," Martha said with tears in her eyes, "Rose used to be different. She used to be kind. The Rose that has allowed the deaths of Michael and the others is not my friend. The Rose who comforted me when my parents fought, the Rose that trusted everyone and was compassionate was my friend. Not this princess with ice in her heart."

"Rose has changed?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yes, so much. Oh, Doctor she never told me what happened. But one day, she looked so empty when I went to see her and she shut me out. She refused to see me anymore much less tell me what happened. I lost my best friend. My best friend would have never killed Michael," Martha cried.

Sarah Jane pulled Martha into a hug while she cried over the loss of her friend. The Doctor stood next to the pair, wondering how Princess Rose could change so much from the Rose that Martha had known and cared for. He was saddened by how cold she really had become, but it did not deter him from his love for her. He knew that he would love her and only her, even if she did become his executioner. If she did, he would welcome death. Martha's story made him desire even more to get to know her and understand her.

The Doctor was interrupted from his thoughts by a man coming up to the three. Martha and Sarah Jane broke apart and Martha quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sir, it has come to the Royal Family's attention that you have accepted the challenge to win over the princess. Are you aware of what the challenge will entail?" The man, who could only be the royal advisor, told him.

"Yes, I am," The Doctor replied calmly.

"And are you aware of the consequences should you fail?" the man inquired and the Doctor nodded.

"Then your courtship of the princess will begin. You come with me to the castle immediately where Princess Rose will tell you her three riddles," the man stated.

Before the Doctor could follow the man, Sarah Jane spoke up, "We will come with the Doctor. We are his advisors and responsible for him."

"Very well, Lady Sarah Jane and Lady Martha, you two may come, but you mustn't help the Doctor in anyway during his test," the advisor said sternly.

Upon agreeing, the two ladies stepped on either side of the Doctor and walked beside him towards the castle where they hoped the kind Doctor would not find his demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! We will finally meet Rose. I know she isn't the nicest right now but in the next chapter you'll find out why. Again, I'll try to update as soon as possible but unfortunately I will be busy tomorrow and if I do it will probably be late in the night. Again, I have added the pictures of Rose and Jackie's dresses to my profile page. And I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but thanks to everyone who is following this story and has left reviews!**

_Previously:_

_"__Very well, Lady Sarah Jane and Lady Martha, you two may come, but you mustn't help the Doctor in any way during his test," the adviser said sternly._

_Upon agreeing, the two ladies stepped on either side of the Doctor and walked beside him towards the castle where they hoped the kind Doctor would not find his demise._

The walk to the castle was a rather silent one. Both Sarah Jane and Martha were incredibly worried about their friend and suspected what would occur next would not end well for the Doctor.

Once they all arrived at the gate, they were passed off to another guard, who then led them to the grand and ornate throne room. The red walls were a stark contrast to the gold accents on the walls and ceiling. At far side of the room sat the two red and gold thrones of the king and queen.

Sarah Jane, who had never seen the inside of the castle, and certainly not the throne room, stood in awe. Tears pricked in Martha's eyes as she remembered the times she met up with Rose in the room, which had barely changed from when she last stood in it. The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious to see the princess and begin the three riddles that would be presented to him.

The doors opened once more and, to the Doctor's disappointment, it was not Princess Rose. Instead, it was King Peter who stepped into the room and sat at the taller of the thrones.

"You must be the Doctor," the king stated, "The mysterious man who came into the kingdom a few weeks ago. I must say, Doctor, I am wary of your intentions."

The Doctor's eyes widened, and not wanting the king to be opposed to his courtship of the princess, started off rapidly, "No, your highness, no need to be wary. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to please you daughter and keep her safe. I have no ill intent towards the princess. Look! Here, I have Lady Sarah Jane and Lady Martha, who used to be close with your daughter." The Doctor gestured to the two women and continued stating, "They have been in my presence for weeks now and they can tell you I have nothing but love for Princess Rose."

Sarah Jane put her hand on the Doctor's shoulder to signal him to stop his rambling. She stepped forward next to him and told the king, "Yes, Your Majesty, I promise on my life that the Doctor is a good man and worthy of your daughter."

"Doctor, you have misunderstood. I have no doubts towards your intentions, especially if Lady Martha is here to support you," The king said looking towards Martha, who averted her eyes. "I am worried for your life. Men have already died because of this royal decree. My daughter is so reluctant to marry; I fear there will be many more deaths. Doctor, what you must understand is that she is so unhappy. She has no faith in any man that comes forth to court her. She is so harsh with all of them and believes them all to be of ill intent."

"Your Majesty, I will try my best to ensure your daughter's happiness if you allow me to answer the three riddles and marry her," The Doctor told the worried King sincerely.

"You are a very kind man, Doctor. I have no doubt that you will do everything in your power to make Rose happy." At King Peter's words, the Doctor started to grin broadly. "But I urge you to leave. Please, Doctor I would hate to see another young man die because of my daughter. You can still back down. I can tell her that there is no suitor that wants her hand."

"Doctor, if even the King does not what you do go through with this it must be a sign that you mustn't "Martha told him urgently. "He says there's still time for you to change your mind. Please Doctor. We all care about you."

"If you all care about me so much, then let me try to win over Princess Rose, "The Doctor pleaded. "I don't think I could ever be happy again if I don't try to win her love."

"Maybe it would be best if you let her go," Sarah Jane told him, but hating to see how sad he was, "I know you love her but maybe she does not want your love."

"Maybe now she doesn't, but in time she could," the Doctor told his friend hopefully before turning to the King, "Please, Your Majesty, please let me speak with Princess Rose."

"Very well, Doctor. You may speak with her. And after you do so you may choose whether or not you want to continue the courtship of Princess Rose," The King told the younger man, "I'll send for her straight away."

Half an hour of the Doctor pacing and Martha trying to convince him to leave passed before the doors opened again. This time, to the Doctor's delight, Princess Rose walked through the doors, followed by her mother, Queen Jacqueline.

The Doctor swallowed heavily as he laid his eyes upon the princess. She looked as beautiful as she had when he last saw her, if not more. Princess Rose was dressed in a deep red gown that was nearly the same shade as the walls of the throne room. The front of her dress dipped in a deep v that was tantalizing to the Doctor.

The Doctor's thoughts of the princess were interrupted by the loud voice of the queen, who had come to sit next to her husband. The Queen's dress was a regal purple that had silver accents.

"So this is him. The next man that wants to marry our Rose," Queen Jacqueline said to the king, "I thought he'd be sturdier, but he's a twig, that man!"

"Jackie, hush, darling," The King told her, "Let Rose speak to the man. Come on, Jackie, Lady Sarah Jane, Lady Martha, let us go into the courtyard and give Princess Rose and the Doctor some time alone."

The three women moved to follow King Peter out the doors when Rose spoke up. "Martha can stay." she said, meeting the confused eyes of her old friend and the Doctor thought he saw a brief flash of emotion in the princess's eyes.

"Alright," Martha said quietly while the Doctor stood there, confused.

Once the King, Queen and Sarah Jane left, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Rose was the first one to speak. "You're called the Doctor? That isn't a name," She told him staring into his eyes for the first time. The Doctor could see in her eyes that she was curious, but it was masked by the hardness in her eyes.

"Umm, yes. That's me. Just the Doctor. My real name isn't important," the Doctor said nervously.

"I suppose not," Rose replied, and her tone hardened, "Because by next morning you will join the others who have tried to court me and I will have no need to know your name."

Martha looked horrified at Princess Rose who paid her no attention. Before Martha could say anything Rose spoke up again. "So, Doctor, I'm assuming my father warned you not to go through with the test just like he did with the others. And like them, you did not heed his warning."

"Princess, I do not wish to harm you in any way," The Doctor told her softly, stepping towards her. "I only want you to be happy and I want to be the one that makes you happy."

At the Doctor's soft words, Rose's eyes flashed with anger, "You lie, Doctor. If you wanted me to be happy you would understand that I do not need or want a husband to be happy. And you know this. I know my father told you this. But despite knowing my wishes, you are purposely acting against them by not leaving when my father told you. You're just like every other man; you'll just take what you want even if it goes against the desires of another."

The Doctor stared at her, shocked by her sudden anger and harshness in her voice that accompanied her cold eyes. He was beginning to realize what he suspected to be true. At this time, the Doctor was well aware of why she was known as the ice princess, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was not deterred by her anger; it served only to fuel his desire for her to be happy. He never wanted to see her so angry or upset again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life ensuring that the coldness in her eyes would turn to warmth.

While the Doctor stood in silence, Martha glared at her old friend, angered by her harsh accusations. "How could you say something like that? Rose, you don't even know him yet you are accusing him of things that are completely false. The Doctor is a kind man who would never do such a thing."

"Martha, you are just as optimistic as you used to be," Rose said with bitter amusement, "You must understand that men simply cannot be trusted."

At this, Martha's eyes turned sad. "Rose, what has happened to you? What has happened to the kind, compassionate woman you once were? Why have you changed so much and cut me out of your life?"

Rose looked away, unable to see Martha so sad and in so much pain.

The Doctor took another step towards Princess Rose so that he was standing right beside her and took her hand. He gripped her hand tighter when she tried to pull away. "Rose, what did happen? Martha told me that you are so different from the Rose she knew." He asked her softly.

"I suppose you both should know the truth," Rose said, her resolve starting to break. She took a deep breath and started to explain herself to the two people who cared deeply about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING: This chapter has mentions of rape. If this may trigger you, I will put a "DWDWDW" where it is safe to start reading again. And thanks again for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. :)**

_Previously:_

_"I suppose you both should know the truth," Rose said, her resolve starting to break. She took a deep breath and started to explain herself to the two people who cared deeply about her._

"Martha, do you remember Prince James of the Stone Kingdom?" Rose asked quietly.

"The one who stayed here for a few weeks? That was only a few years ago, right?" Martha replied and then her eyes widened. "That was right before...before we stopped talking."

"Yes, Martha. It was," Rose told her, as Martha began to connect the dots. "He was so charming and kind. He courted me for those weeks and told me he loved me. He told me we would get married and be happy. And I trusted him."

Martha stepped closer to Rose and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears began to fall down Rose's face. "Rose, what happened?"

"That last night, he told me that he wanted to be with me, in every way. I told him I wanted to wait for us to be married but he got angry. And he took me anyway. The next morning, he was gone. My father told me that Prince James had only planned on staying those few weeks, never any more. He also told me that James was engaged to another," Rose cried, finally letting the tears she had kept in so long out.

John stood in front of her, motionless. He was so angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. But he didn't show it. He didn't want to upset Rose anymore than she already was.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize or do anything to help you," Martha told her, "If I had just tried harder to speak to you, maybe things would be different."

"It's alright, Martha. I've gotten over it in the past years. I just haven't told anyone before and it was harder to say than I thought it would be," Rose said, wiping the tears from her face. "Besides, it has taught me that men can say the most beautiful, promising things one moment, and the next, they show their true selves. Men only take advantage of women to get what they want."

"Please, princess, don't believe that," the Doctor pleaded. "Rose, don't let one bad experience with one man keep you from loving another. I would never dare to hurt you in such a way. It angers me and breaks my heart all at once to hear what has happened to you."

"Oh, Doctor. You don't understand," Rose said bitterly. "My mother always suspected what had happened to me. Just two months after he came here, James was suddenly banished from his own kingdom and his engagement ended. Not many knew what happened, but I suspect my mother had something to do with it."

"Rose, that's good that he was punished. Can't you see that what he did to you is not tolerated?" Martha asked, confused by her friend's bitterness.

"After the incident, my mother showed me a book of our ancestors, to help me comfort me, I suppose." Rose told Martha and the Doctor, "She told me of my great-grandmother. She was a kind and caring queen who trusted men naively, just as I did. But one day, her kingdom was taken over and dominated by the cruelest of men. She was raped like I was by James, but it ended worse for her. They then murdered her."

"That's awful," Martha gasped, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. But I will learn from my great-grandmother and her mistake in being too trusting. I will let no other man posses me," Rose said angrily and adamantly.

**DWDWDWDW**

"Rose-" the Doctor started, but was interrupted by the doors opening. King Peter, Queen Jacqueline, and Sarah Jane all walked in, looking at the three nervously.

"Are we all ready to continue now?" King Peter asked.

Before anyone else could speak, Rose quickly spoke up and said, "Yes, we have all said enough," looking sternly at the Doctor.

"Alright," the king replied, "Doctor, have you changed your mind? Will you withdraw your request for Rose's hand in marriage?"

"No, your highness, I still desire to court her," The Doctor said firmly.

The King and Queen looked at him nervously while Sarah Jane and Martha looked extremely upset with the Doctor's answer.

"Then let's start the riddles right away," Rose stated. "The quicker we get this over with, the better."

"I'm ready to start," The Doctor told her, looking at her softly, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Alright, Doctor, tell me this; what is born each night and dies each dawn?" Rose said smugly, as no one had ever made it past the first riddle.

The Doctor thought for a moment, before replying, "Hope."

Rose looked at him, surprised. Sarah Jane looked at him proudly and addressed the princess, "Is he correct?" Rose could only nod.

"Well, Doctor, I suppose you are more clever than the others. And it is always the clever ones who are the best liars," Rose snapped at him. "Let's see if you know the next one too. What flickers red and warm like a flame, but is not fire?"

Again, the Doctor only had to think for a moment before he responded, "Blood."

Rose looked livid. But the Doctor could see that behind her anger was fear and he knew that she was beginning to worry. Rose glanced over to everyone else in the room and glared at their smiling faces. She tried her best to reign in her anger so she could deliver the final riddle. Her parents, Martha and Sarah Jane would not be smiling anymore once the Doctor failed to pass the final test.

"You think you're so impressive Doctor." Rose said, and he gave her a teasing smirk. "If you are as impressive as you think then answer this. What is the ice which gives you fire and which your fire freezes still more?"

As the moments ticked by, Rose's smug grin grew. She started to smile just as the grins of the room's other occupants began to fade. The Doctor continued to stare at her, becoming more panicked.

"Well, Doctor," Rose taunted, "Do you have your answer?"

The Doctor didn't reply, but simple stared into her cold eyes. The vulnerability in them from when she had told him her story had been replaced by coldness yet again. He couldn't help the flash of desire he felt when he looked at her, as she taunted him with her rather revealing red dress. The Doctor's eyes widened as he came to a realization. He knew the answer.

"I do have an answer," He said confidently, "It's you, Princess Rose. You are the ice that fuels my fire. But the more I come to love and desire you, the colder you become towards me."

The room fell silent at the Doctor's words. But with one look at Rose, who stood there frozen in shock, the Doctor's grin grew larger and he knew that he was correct.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think there will be 2-3 chapters left of this story. Also, if anyone has a tumblr, I recently made one and I need more people to follow! The link to mine(my username is the same as the one on here) is on my profile page if anyone's interested. This chapter is a little short but it sets up a lot of drama.**

_Previously: _

_The room fell silent at the Doctor's words. But with one look at Rose, who stood there frozen in shock, the Doctor's grin grew larger and he knew that he was correct._

"Rose?" King Peter asked his silent daughter. "Rose, is he right?"

Rose still didn't speak, but nodded.

Jackie's eyes lit up at Rose's gesture and told everyone, "Oh! I've been waiting for this for so long! I have to go plan everything! Rose and the Doctor must be married as soon as possible and there is so much to do! Sarah Jane, Martha, won't you two help me with the arrangements?"

The two ladies smiled at the Queen, nodding. They both gave the Doctor a warm hug and each whispered a sincere congratulations to him. Sarah Jane gave the quiet princess a small smile of encouragement while Martha squeezed Rose's hand. With one last glance towards the betrothed pair, the two ladies followed the ecstatic Queen out of the room. As they were leaving, they could all hear the Queen going on about announcements and arrangements. Once the last of the Queen's words could be heard, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

King Peter was the first to speak, approaching the Doctor and shaking his hand, and the Doctor beamed in response. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Father," Rose pleaded desperately, "Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me marry him."

"Rose, you must," the King told his daughter, who had thrown herself at his feet, "You must marry. We had a deal. After you rejected all of the suitors I offered, we agreed on marriage by your terms. The riddles were your terms and the Doctor passed them fairly."

Rose did not respond. She simply stayed at her father's feet, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"Rose, get up." King Peter said, pulling Rose up to her feet. "I've had enough of your aversion to marriage. It's not proper for a princess to act this way. I've let this go on too long. You will be married to the Doctor and that's final."

"Princess, I do not wish to distress you," The Doctor spoke up, coming to stand beside his future wife. "You do not need to fear me. I love you."

"You don't love me!" Rose cried, turning to the Doctor and glaring at him, "You barely know me. How can you be so sure of your feelings about someone you have just met?"

"Rose, that's enough," King Peter said, sighing, "Please, just give the Doctor a chance."

"Why should I? Why should I give him a chance just so he can hurt me?"

The Doctor stared at her, anguish in his eyes. It hurt him to see his beautiful Rose, the woman he would marry, be so against loving him, so against even giving him a chance. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to make her trust him, make her see that he would do nothing but cherish her. But Rose could only see the hurt that Prince James had caused her. He could see how upset she was and wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make everything better.

"I will not hurt you, Rose. I would give up my life if I did," The Doctor swore.

"No, Doctor, you and every other man who wanted to marry me are just like Prince James!" Rose shouted angrily.

"Rose, what does Prince James have to do with any of this?" the King asked, confused.

"Father, don't pretend like you did not notice him courting me when he was here. Don't pretend like him getting stripped of his title and getting banished was not mother's doing!" Rose snapped.

"That was your mother? Did James hurt you?" King Peter asked, suddenly angry.

"Yes, father, he did, but you were too caught up with your business deals with his kingdom to even notice!" Rose accused.

The King pulled his distressed daughter into a hug "Rose I promise you, if I had known, James would be worse than banished. But the Doctor is not James, love."

"Rose, I promise you, I will only come to you when you are ready. I will only touch you when you welcome it," The Doctor assured her.

"Can't you see? I will never welcome it!" The Doctor flinched at her anger.

"I know it's hard right now, love," The Doctor whispered, "But I promise you, I will treat you right."

"You say that now, Doctor. You say a lot of things. Especially how you're not like James. But what about our wedding night?" The Doctor flushed at the thought of their wedding, and what would come after it. "Will you take me by force? Because I know that I will not consent."

The Doctor recoiled at her harsh words and his eyes widened. He never wanted to force her to do anything she did not want. He did not want her to hate him or be unhappy because of their marriage. He would not be able to live with himself if he were the cause of her sadness and anger. He knew what he had to do.

"Love, I know you do not wish to marry me. So I will come up with my own condition for us to become officially betrothed." At the Doctor's words, the King looked worried and Rose stared at him, confusion etched on her beautiful face. "I have my own riddle for you. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Tell me," Rose demanded.

"You do not know my name. To you, the Doctor is not a name. Find out my name before sunrise, and at dawn, I will die," The Doctor said, looking down.

The King's eyes widened and he worriedly looked at his daughter, silently pleading with her not to accept. But his wish was crushed.

Rose nodded, "Doctor, we have a deal. If I can find out your true name before sunrise, you will die the same way the suitors did before you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you all like it! There's one more chapter after this and I'm aiming to post it on Wednesday.**

_Previously:_

_Rose nodded, "Doctor, we have a deal. If I can find out your true name before sunrise, you will die the same way the suitors did before you."_

After Rose and the Doctor's deal, Rose immediately left the throne room. It was approaching sunset, but Rose was determined to tell everyone of the plan. She first went to her mother, who was already planning the color scheme of the wedding and looking for appropriate flowers in the garden, to tell her a wedding may not be imminent after all. Her mother was devastated and Sarah Jane and Martha simply looked at Rose, horrified.

Before Martha could speak to Rose to protest the arrangement, Rose left the garden to go to the center, where she called upon the citizens.

"Citizens of Vitex, I have come to tell you the results of the riddles that I gave the Doctor, my latest suitor," At Rose's words the people fell into silence, expecting the worst, but they soon cheered up when Princess Rose said, "He has passed my riddles."

The people began to cheer at the news given until Rose hushed them. "However, this does not mean a marriage in the future between the Doctor and me. We have a condition. If I can discover his name by the time the sun rises, he will die."

The crowd gasped at these new terms, horrified by the news. But their Princess wasn't done. "I need your help in finding the Doctor's true name. If any of you have any information about the Doctor you must report to the castle before sunrise. If you do not, and we find out, you will also be punished by death."

While Rose was delivering the news to the citizens, Martha made her way back to the throne room to try to speak to the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she called out once she saw him, "What were you thinking, giving Rose an out like that! If she discovers your name, you will die."

"Martha, I know the severity of our deal," the Doctor told her. Then he smiled. "Besides, no one here knows my true name. It is something I have always kept a secret, even at my home."

"But still, Doctor, what if she finds out?" Martha replied, unconvinced. "Then, not only will you have lost your chance to marry the one you love, but you will have lost your life."

"I appreciate your concern. You are a very good friend," the Doctor told her sincerely, and Martha blushed under his gaze while the Doctor continued confidently, "But you needn't worry. None shall sleep tonight in the search of my name, certainly not the dear Princess. And when morning comes, when she realizes her search is in vain, she will announce our official engagement."

"I would not be so confident, Doctor," a voice called out in response to the Doctor's words. Rose. She stood in the doorway of the room, guards at both of her sides.

"Hello, love" the Doctor said cheerfully, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me."

Rose didn't speak for a moment, shocked by the Doctor's cheekiness. When she could speak again she said, "Oh Doctor, I'm not here to speak to you. I must have a talk with Martha, but you are welcome to stay."

"Yes, Rose?" Martha asked, confused.

"You have known the Doctor since he arrived, yes?" Rose asked cautious girl, who nodded. "Then you must have learned some things about him?"

"Rose, I do not know the Doctor's name. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Martha said defiantly, sensing where the princess was going with her interrogation.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't" Rose responded. "You would take the side of this man over your own friend. You are choosing a silly crush over your loyalty to the crown."

Martha blushed at Rose's statement, while the Doctor defended her. "Martha does not have a crush on me! I promise you, Rose, she is merely a friend."

"Doctor, I know you don't believe that. It's quite obvious that her loyalty to you is because of her infatuation with you. Which is why she may need a little incentive to tell me your name."

Rose turned towards the guards, who approached Martha, standing on each side of her. "Martha, this is your last chance. Tell me his name or I will be forced to sentence you to death alongside him!"

Martha stared at her friend in shock; incapable of believing the once kind and caring Rose would do something so horrible. But she would not give in. "No, Rose, send me to my death if you must, but I will not tell you the Doctor's name!"

Rose was taken aback by Martha's resolve. Surely Martha's little crush was not worth her life! "Martha, tell me, what has put so much strength in your heart? Why are you so brave in the face of death?"

"Princess, it is love!" Martha told her honestly. "I love the Doctor. I do not know his name and if I did I would rather die than sentence him to death."

For a moment, no one spoke. Martha had accepted that she would likely not live another day and bowed her head. The Doctor was shocked by his friend's confession and the cruelty of the princess that brought it. Rose stared at her friend, suddenly questioning all she had done.

"Rose," Martha said softly, not looking at her, "You, whose heart is filled with ice, too will learn to love if you would just stop fighting it. Despite what you have done and what has happened to you in the past, you still deserve to love and to be loved."

At Martha's wprds, Rose was shaken. She quickly ordered the guards to let Martha go and sent everyone out of the room so she could think. But the Doctor refused to leave without speaking to her.

"Rose, my love. Why have you become a princess of death?" he asked her sadly, coming up beside her and putting a hand on her cheek. "Why are you so willing to end so many lives? My princess, why have you become so cruel?"

Before Rose could respond, the Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He poured all of the love he felt into the kiss, and after a long moment, Rose began to resist, pulling away from him.

"How dare you?" She said angrily, but the Doctor noted that the anger did not reach her eyes and he dared to hope that her flushed cheeks were not caused by anger.

"Rose, I have done everything I can to convince to love me," the Doctor said, ignoring her outburst. "But still, you resist. Why can you not let yourself love me? I feel something between the two of us, can you not feel it?"

Rose turned away from him and closed her eyes. Her resolve was breaking. Quietly, Rose confessed, "I do feel it, Doctor. Ever since I first saw you, I have wanted to hate you, but instead I find myself constantly trying to push away my love for you."

At Rose's confession, the Doctor's heart soared. He knew that she loved him, even if she fought so hard not to.

"But please," Rose continued, "Please go. I do not want to have to kill you. But I cannot let myself love you fully. I cannot let myself marry you. I'm so scared of getting hurt. I have confessed enough to you, Doctor, so please leave, take your love for me and go."

The Doctor turned Rose around so he was facing her, noting that tears had begun to leak out of her eyes. He brought his hand up to brush away the escaped tears and leaned closer to her. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered into it. Rose's eyes widened in surprise and pulled back to stare at him.

"That is my name, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "I will not leave you. You can announce my name and sentence me to death or you can keep it close to your heart, as you will be the only one who will ever know it, and marry me. The choice is yours, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is the last chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I was really nervous about posting my first multi chapter fic and I'm so many of you seemed to enjoy it. I have a few more ideas for more stories, but I haven't started anything yet. I am also thinking about getting a beta for future stories so if any of you are betas or know of anyone who can, please let me know!**

**The link to the dress that inspired Rose's is in my profile page.**

_Previously:_

_"__That is my name, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "I will not leave you. You can announce my name and sentence me to death or you can keep it close to your heart, as you will be the only one who will ever know it, and marry me. The choice is yours, my love."_

As the sun rose over the kingdom, the citizens slowly began to wander out of their homes to the town square. Once there, they waited nervously for their princess to arrive. The longer they stood around waiting, the more they whispered about the Doctor. _Did the princess find out his name? Had anyone gone to the castle with information? Would this mysterious Doctor be the man that would, in time, become their King?_

Meanwhile, Rose stood in her room, deep in thought. She hardly paid attention as her maids dressed her and styled her golden hair that morning. Once she was presentable, the maids quickly left, sensing the princess's desire to be alone. Rose didn't know what to do. For the first time since she became of age to be married, she was unsure of what she wanted. She was still so frightened after her experience with Prince James and she didn't know if she would be able to give herself fully to the Doctor and marry him. But she couldn't bear the thought of standing by while she watched him lose his life because of her. She couldn't bear to see his kind, gentle eyes turn lifeless when the executioner killed him.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and her mother coming in moments later.

"Rose, are you ready?" Queen Jacqueline asked.

"Yes, mother, let's get this over with."

Queen Jacqueline looked over at her daughter worriedly. "Rose, I hope you make the right choice. I know you think I just want you to marry for the huge wedding and so I can have grandchildren but I just want you to be happy."

"Mum, I don't need to marry someone to be happy," Rose protested.

"I know that, love. But I see the way he looks at you. The Doctor adores you. And you hide your affection for him well, but I know you. You love him too. He can make you so much happier, Rose, if you just let that man love you the way you deserve." Jacqueline told her daughter honestly.

Rose didn't respond and merely looked away. After a few moments Rose replied, "Let's go. I'm sure everyone is anxious to know the Doctor's fate."

Jackie looked at her daughter nervously but Rose was already walking out the door. Rose had made her decision.

Princess Rose and her mother met up with her father before the small family made their way to the town square together.

The King and Queen stayed back while Rose approached the platform where the Doctor was waiting with Sarah Jane and Martha. Once Rose came into view, the Doctor inhaled sharply. She looked stunning in her golden dress that was heavily jeweled and hugged her body tightly. As she walked forward, one of her impossibly long legs was exposed by the slit in her dress that reached the top of her thigh. The Doctor couldn't help but stare in awe at the golden goddess that stood before him.

Rose stood next to the Doctor, but did not look at him. Instead, she addresses the people, who were staring at her anxiously. "According to our deal, I needed to find out the Doctor's name before sunrise to end our engagement. And I have done so. I know his name."

At these words, the town looked at her with dread. They had hoped this man would be the one to bring back the warmth in the princess that they had not seen in so long. Sarah Jane and Martha both bowed their heads, tears streaming down their faces. The Doctor simply stared at the woman before him, hurt filling his eyes.

"It is…" Rose trailed off, taking in a shaky breath before continuing, "love. Whenever I see this man the first thought that comes to my mind is love, my love. And I will marry the Doctor, the man I love. The man who made me better."

At this the crowd cheered, rejoicing at the young princess's confession. Martha and Sarah Jane hugged each other happily. Rose turned nervously towards the Doctor, whose teary eyes were filled with adoration and love. He quickly pulled her to him, embracing her tightly, before lifting her up and spinning her around. At this, Rose let out a warm laugh and the crowd cheered even louder. They knew that from now on, that Princess Rose would be the warm, compassionate princess they used to know.

The Doctor loosened his grip on Rose's waist and pulled back to stare at her. She was glowing, basking in the love and happiness she had not felt in so long. Cupping the Doctor's cheek, she whispered, "Doctor, my love, I'm so sorry for being so cold. I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

"Oh, my Rose, I forgive you. You were frightened. And I promise you; as long as I live you will never feel so afraid or sad again."

Rose beamed at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth. "I love you," she told him softly.

"Quite right to," The Doctor teased.

Rose smacked him lightly on the chest before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. As they deepened the kiss, they soon forgot about the crowd that was watching them. Once that became apparent, Sarah Jane coughed politely and both of them flushed deeply as they pulled away.

The next few hours passed by quickly for the couple, as they were whisked away into an impromptu party to celebrate their engagement. Rose barely paid attention as her mother went on about wedding arrangements, preoccupied by the man by her side.

Her eyes met his and he grinned happily at her. They both glanced over at her parents and their friends, all going on excitedly about the wedding, before the Doctor grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run!"

_Six months later:_

Princess Rose stood at her balcony staring up at the stars, reflecting on how much her life had changed in the past 6 months. The demeanor of the young princess had gone from cold and heartless to warm and kind since the Doctor entered her life. Since then, the past months had been exhausting, planning the wedding and getting to know her future husband. The more she had gotten to know the Doctor, the deeper she fell in love with him. And whenever he looked at her, he knew she felt the same way. He stood by her side while she publicly apologized to the families of the suitors that had died trying to win her hand. He held her hand tightly as she explained why she had been so against marriage and why she hated men. It was one of the hardest things she had done, explaining to the citizens of the small kingdom what had with Prince James, without going into too much detail. She was grateful of the support her people gave to her after her explanation.

Rose was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She leaned against the familiar chest behind her and sighed happily. The Doctor made a pleased noise in the back of his throat as Rose relaxed against him.

"We're getting married tomorrow," he whispered into her ear, and she shivered.

"Yes, my love," She said happily and turned in his arms to face him. "And it is my understanding that the bride is not supposed to see her groom the night before her wedding," She teased giving him the tongue in teeth smile that never failed to speed up his heartbeat.

"But Rose." The Doctor whined, "I missed you. I haven't seen you since this morning, after Jackie whisked you away from our lovely breakfast for last minute arrangements."

"What is it, Doctor? Can you not last one night without sneaking into my room?" Rose said cheekily.

"Well, I do love falling asleep and waking up with you in my arms," The Doctor replied, smiling softly at her.

"And I love waking up in your arms," Rose countered. "But tonight, we shall sleep in separate bedrooms."

Rose, seeing the Doctor's pout, laughed and pressed a kiss to his mouth, which he returned enthusiastically.

Before he could deepen the kiss any more, Rose pulled away. "Well, out with you, Doctor. We have a big day tomorrow and we must get some sleep."

The Doctor frowned and muttered, "I'm not going to get much sleep without you next to me, Rose."

"It's only for one night and then I'm all yours," Rose said grinning widely, and the Doctor's smile matched hers.

"I'm looking forward to that, my love," he said huskily and Rose flushed.

"You really must go now, Doctor," Rose said softly, pressing one more kiss to his lips.

"I know, my Rose," he responded sadly, and turned to leave her room.

Before he could leave, Rose called out to him. "Doctor!"

"Yes, love?"

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" She asked, and the Doctor could see a flash of insecurity in her eyes. He walked back over to Rose to give her one last embrace before pulling back to respond.

"Forever," he vowed.


End file.
